


Battleships

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Draco and Harry have been exploring muggle games together.





	Battleships

“Blast! You sank my last destroyer,” Draco huffed, sticking a fiddly red peg into the last slot on his last destroyer. “You’re cheating somehow!”

Harry crowed from across the room, marking the hit on his own board with entirely too much glee, in Draco’s opinion.

He was winning, and it was infuriating Draco.

“I can’t cheat unless I see your board, and you have that barrier of books in front of it, so even if I could see across the room that clearly, I still can’t cheat,” Harry said, grinning over at him.

“I wouldn’t put a spot of Legilimency past you,” Draco sniffed. “Just so you can say you beat me at yet another stupid muggle game.”

Harry barked out a laugh and then threw a sofa cushion at him. It fell short of Draco’s perch on the window seat, but he retaliated with a cushion of his own anyway.

“You’re such a sore loser,” Harry said, knocking the cushion away just before it hit him.

Draco set his face in a glare.

“I haven’t lost yet,” he hissed. “A-5!”

The grin slipped from Harry’s face as he looked down and cursed. Draco smirked as he marked the square with a red peg on his board.

He probably would lose, since he only had one ship left, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Destroyer' by AccioHelix. 
> 
> Probably not what you were expecting, but it's the first thing that came to my mind XD
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
